This invention relates to a connector with a control mechanism for controlling engagement with a mating connector.
In order to prevent undesired removal of a connector fitted with a mating connector, the connector normally has engagement portions which engage with other engagement portions of the mating connector after the connector is fitted with the mating connector. Typical engagement portions are locking projections such as locking claws or claws, while ones of a mating connector are slits or grooves with which the locking claws can engage.
Conventionally, a connector with locking projections comprises a control mechanism for controlling the above-mentioned engagement, especially, the positions of the locking projections. The conventional control mechanism includes two buttons provided on opposite sides of the connector in a lateral direction. When the buttons are pinched and are pushed inwardly by two fingers of a user, the locking projections do not work for a mating connector so that the engagement is released if it is established before or that the connector can be easily fitted with the mating connector when being connected to the mating connector. Such a connector is disclosed for example in JP-A 2001-217038.